Feather Death
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Bella was deadly before the Cullens came. She gets called in to do a rain check on Forks, when news of a Shifter community gets to her superiors. Her job, cleanse Forks of all disturbances. If she fails or rebels in her ways, she will become branded as an ArchAngel, and lose her white wings, donning black ones. Will she risk her white wings? Or do as she's told? YURI, FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT****: FOR EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES, BE SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR EVERYTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO. DON'T BE TOO SAD THOUGH, I WILL UPDATE BEFORE SEPTEMBER ON ALL MY STORIES. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I AM HAVING ISSUES WITH MY SCHIZOPHRENIA. AND I WANT A CAT. NONE OF THEM ARE ON HIATUS OR ANYTHING, SO DONT WORRY. THAT IS ALL, SORRY.**

**There are a few stories like this, but trust me, they aren't this.-Feather Death**

**Summary: ****_Bella comes from a long line of Evil Supernatural Hunters. She gets called in to do a rain check on Forks, Washington when news of a Shifter community gets to her superiors. Her job, cleanse Forks of all disturbances If she fails or rebels in her ways, she will become branded as an ArchAngel, and lose her white wings, donning black ones. Will she risk her white wings for vampires and go black, or will she keep her wings and do as she's told._**

**Tell me pairings, and sorry for no Cullens. They don't come until I get some pairings!**

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of the sun on my face. I opened my eyes to see light blue walls, and a bright sun glaring at me through my large window leading to my balcony and out into the forest. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was time to get up. I grab some clothes and start the shower, undressing and looking into the mirror. I look the same as I did yesterday, and the day before. With an exception of fangs. I should explain why. I'm not human, a shocker, but its probably all in a days work for you from the look on your face. My kind are more called the Messengers of Good and Evil, or **Angels**. But we don't actually work for God, and not all of us are good. We follow a strict set of rules, both **ArchAngels** and **Angels.**

**Angel Rules:**

1. Never tell anyone what you are.

2. Follow all orders and rules to the letter.

3. Don't draw bad attention to yourself.

4. Don't use mortals for yourself, enjoyment, or any entertainment.

5. Always try to make **ArchAngels** come back into the light when you see one.

6. Leave behind no trace of you.

7. Destroy _all_ supernaturals.

8. Do NOT even THINK of befriending** Vampires** or **Lycans**, destroy them_ immediately_.

9. Use your powers and teachings for _good_.

10. Never answer** Lucifer's** call.

**ArchAngel Rules:**

1. Tell people you trust what you are, or just kill them later when they become a problem.

2. Make your own rules, do as you wish.

3. Draw as much attention to yourself as possible.

4. Use mortals, its fun.

5. Try to get **Angels** to come into the Dark, or avoid them, they're really annoying.

6. Leave behind fun chaos, not like we care.

7. Help Supernaturals do whatever if it sounds fun.

8. Make sure to be_ extra friendly_ with **Vampires** and** Lycans**, they are the best _company_.

9. Use your powers and teachings for fun while you can.

10. Always answer **Lucifer's** call.

11. And do whatever, nobody cares, after all. YOU are what goes bump in the night!

They are pretty basic, and not that hard to follow. Whats funny is, Lucifer's call is actually a call on your phone, the caller ID says 'Hell' and Lucifer is on the other line. **Angels** who get Lucifer's call are pretty much the 'muggles' of the **Angel** society. It means you did something an **Angel** shouldn't, and it was big enough to get Lucifer's attention. I should know, I got the call once. I didn't answer it, but I still got it. It was because I thought the rules were stupid, I even said it. But I had been young, and was told that many young **Angels** thought that before we grew up and that we would understand later. I still don't, but whatever.

I look in the mirror, sighing at my image. Short chocolate brown hair styled in (Joan Jett semi-long hair, Kristen's hair for the movie Runaways). Dark brown eyes that turn silver when using my powers. Dark red lips, plump and a perfect cupid's bow, pale white skin, perfect as always. Sharp white fangs growing in, a feral appearance adding to my persona. I was five foot six, seven if I stood perfectly straight. On my back was a light blue tattoo of wings, covering my back entirely along with some of my side and arms, stopping at my tailbone.

I stepped under the spray of water and let the warmth relax me. I was going to school this year, again, at Forks High. I lived in a two story house with my father Charlie, and no, he's human, and so is my mom. The selection of an** Angel** is a random baby in a random place, so this was new to them. Especially since I wasn't a normal **Angel**. No, Lucifer really liked me, so he liked to give me gifts and text me often. What?! The rules are don't answer the call, not text. It was totally cool to text. Anyway, he really wanted me as **ArchAngel**, so he was basically my danger meter. He warned me if any other **Angels** or **ArchAngels** were in the area, the same with other creatures. He had also began giving me gifts, like my new feral qualities and my pet Hell-hound. Not kidding. The rottweiler in the doggy bed can grow four times bigger and chew real **Lycans** to pieces. I named it Cola since it likes that stuff a lot.

I climbed out of the shower and pulled on some shorts and a shirt, then laid down on my bed, Cola getting up to lay next to me. I heard my phone buzz once, indicating a text probably from Lucifer.

**_'I have news!'_**

**_'_**_What now Lucy?' _I bet you weren't expecting that. Lucifer is a girl!

_**'Lothario said she was going to stop by and visit you later today, in like ten minutes.'**_Yes, Lothario was also female. But that's it, no more surprises, until I figure out another.

_'Great, just great. Your lucky my dad is on a trip and wont be back until tomorrow. And stop trying to call me! I almost picked up last time!' _

**_'Duh, that's the point. The sooner you pick up the phone, the sooner we can be better friends, and the sooner you can get to your full potential and have some fun with the world while you can.'_**

_'I cant do that to Karen, she loves being an **Angel** and hates **ArchAngels.** I don't want to fight my sister.'_

**_'I know, but no siblings have ever been the same type of Angel, its unheard of. One of you is Good, the other Bad. Accept it and everything will be a lot better. You know the only reason everyone loves your sister so much is because they think she is the bad one since she's older and wasn't a very good baby. Growing up she was a bitch, so everyone smothered her and put her on a pedestal forgetting about young Bella. You could prove them wrong, prove to them that they were wrong and you are better than your sister, rubbing your power in her face, becoming what you are not only destined to be, but want so badly. You just haven't taken it yet, because you think you still love your sister even though she was never a real sister to you, never deserved the title. Come home, Bella. I will call you in a few days, answer or don't, family will always wait until you are ready.'_**

After I finish reading the text, I put my phone away and play wrestle with Cola some, then walk downstairs to wait on Lothario. A moment later, I felt the urge to dodge, so I rolled out of the way of what was revealed to be Lothario landing in the spot that I was in earlier.

"No fair, you can sense me!" She pouted cutely.

"Your lucky your adorable right now or I would kick your ass. What do you want?" I ask her, a little impatient for her games.

"I just came by to visit the future leader of the **ArchAngels** while she still has a halo. You won't need it for where your going. Maybe I can get you a devil staff or something like that, like a sign of power or something, maybe just a weapon in general?" She half asks herself, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not an **ArchAngel,** Lothario. And maybe you guys shouldn't pop up so unannounced like this. I could be having **Angels** over, we could all get into some serious trouble here." I scold her.

"We wouldn't be getting in trouble if you would just answer Lucy's call and join your new sisters!" She tells me, frustrated.

"You know why I cant, Lothario." I tell her.

"Stop thinking about others, and think for yourself for once, Bells. Anyways, I have great news. A coven of Vampires are moving back here, which will trigger a pack of mutts into some weird spirit transformation, which will bring **Angels** here. Lucifer wants you to befriend them all and defend them against the **Angels.** You don't have to fight if you don't want to, but you do have to hide them. Later, Bella." And shes gone, probably back to hell to bother Lucy.

Vampires and Shifters will cause quite a few **Angels** to show up once they get wind of this. Or just one or two powerful ones, like Karin and Cenna, her mate. I just hope I'm on the right side, though I doubt it, because my wings are no longer fluffy white. They're a dark grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**_elliehandesu:_ I'm glad.**

**_ 57545_: Yes it is, and thanks for the encouragement!**

**_Secretly Immortal_: Thank you, I love your stories, I got the idea for Lothario from you. And great picture! (^_^)**

_**V-skittles: **_**Maybe, depends on the votes I am now officially asking for.****  
**

_**The Unknown Twinkle:**_** I would love to do a threesome, so vote on it!**

**Now, I shall ask you all this. Who do you want to be paired with each other I cannot let the Cullens enter the story without pre-planned relationships, it would be unfair to all. So vote on pairings, they can be what you want, canon or different, just let me know. Also, I am thinking of an Archangel to enter the picture and live with Bella secretly, so she is introduced in this chapter. Obviously she needs to be with someone, and her being there further complicates things. Poor Bella, she just cant get some slack, can she.**

**I cant think of anything else to say, so enjoy my stories! Arigato!**

* * *

_The ground was moist, a fog rolling in and mist in the dreary air. My feet made a sloshy-squishy noise as I walked around, looking for something familiar or a way out of the swamp. A bright light was to the left of me, and to the right was a dark void. Karin and Cenna were standing by the light, motioning me forward with small smiles on their faces._

"Belllllaaaaa."

_ I turned to them, but felt the urge to look in the other tunnel, and when I turned I saw Lucifer and Lothario smiling widely at me, a third figure revealed to be an old friend of mine motioning me forward. I took a step in there direction, but turned the other way when I heard a guffaw, seeing Karin glare at me in disgust while Cenna was just shaking her head. I turned back to the void. I could care less about my sister and her girlfriend. I wanted to know why the void was getting bigger. Like someone was going to come out of it. _

"Bella."

_I reached my hand out, reaching for the person. Almost-_

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" I jolted awake as I was pushed off my bed and onto the floor. I look up and glare harshly as I recognize who the purplette staring at me with a wide smile is.

"She returns to the land of awake!" She says, laughing childishly as she does. Well, she was only eight, but she looks fifteen to sixteen. Not like she would age anyway. Thats right, Archangel's don't age.

"November, what do you want? Dont you know its dangerous around me, especially right now? How did you get away from Ronny, he was supposed to watch you?" I asked her. I get up and sit on the bed, patting next to me and holding her to me so she would sit still for a little bit and answer my questions.

"Ronny was easy, I told him I saw some smoking babes and pointed him to a gay club. He was practically being molested as I walked away, but I left before he got away, so I don't know where he is. Besides, you'll protect me Bells!" She happily chirped, nuzzling me like a cat would.

"Ya, whatever. Just dont cause any trouble yet, I still have to look around for 'disturbances'. Change out of that ridiculous gangster mafia crap and you can come with me." I tell her, motioning to her Mafia style suit and hat, with her added dose of pumpkins and cat designs. She nodded and stood up, then looked at herself.

"Pumpkin ppumpkin Nya nnya!" She says, and her clothes poof into more her style. A Purple t-shirt with a large pumpkin on it, black jeans with a bedazzled pumpkin on the back pockets, a chain on her right side made out of small orange glass pumpkins, and knee-high lace up black leather boots with cat faces on them in certain areas. She raises her left hand, summoning a traditional black witch hat with a cat on the front, and puts it on where it covers her eyes, then, still holding that place, sweeps her hand back to the left an raises her head,**(Like Blair does from Soul Eater)** turning to me with a puzzled expression.

"Wheres my wand?" She asks me, before finding it under a pillow. It was ten inches long and was purple, with a glass pumpkin at the tip. Yup, November was a witch. She was born to a wizarding family as an Angel but became obsessed with dark magic and Lucifer, becoming an Archangel. She smiled widely and put it in her boot, and we stepped out into my backyard.

"Alright, you now the drill. Stay with me at all times and don't do anything stupid" I tell her, and she nods, then loosens her shoulders before tiny bat-like wings sprout from her back, growing large enough to encase her in a cocoon, not even ripping her shirt, and she waits for me. I loosen my shoulder too, and a white light appears from my back, growing until large, but not fully expanded, wings sprout from my back also. Our wings weren't at full length, they could be bigger, a lot bigger, but we didn't want to be seen. We quickly took to the skies and used our eagle vision to scope the land out.

We went over La Push, and smelt the putrid smell of wet dog everywhere. Yuck! Looks like the Cullens were slowly getting over here, because we smelt about three wolves with more on the way, which meant a larger coven since there were only three wolves last time. Great, now Angels are definitely going to come! We scoped out the opposite direction of the res and came upon a huge house not far from it. The scent of too much candy was faint on their land, meaning they weren't staying there yet and were still moving. Content with our observations, we raced back to my yard. Me winning. Ya!

Once we landed, our wings disappeared and I finally noticed the row of small pumpkins.

"Really? Again?" I turned to November, pointing at the pumpkins.

"Hey, pumpkins give it some class. Besides, you know you love my pumpkin food!" She teases me, going inside.

"Whatever, just do not overgrow them like you normally do. I dont want to have to explain twenty foot pumpkins in the chance of someone coming over and seeing them." I tell her, and she pouts, but smiles widely that I had allowed her to keep the pumpkins.

All day we do nothing but watch movies and mess around. Charlie comes home and greets her, then goes and watches the game. When dinner comes around, she helps me make spaghetti with pumpkin pie for dessert. Figures.

"Bells, not that I mind, but how are we not only going to hide November from your sister, but explain her presence to every mortal here?" Charlie questioned us after dinner.

"Well, November looks like a kid, she could pass off twelve at the youngest if she really tried, sixteen at the oldest. We'll say she's a good friend of mine, a practical sister, or something like that. Besides, the only way someone will see her is if they come around the house, or if I bring her by the school or reservation. She's not going to leave the house without me, are you?" I asked glaring at her, daring her to do something.

"No, I really dont want to go back to Ronny. He was a prick. He never let me eat anything pumpkin, and killed all my growing pumpkins. No one can be that allergic to pumpkins!" She tells us.

"Alright, but be careful. And if you see your sister, try to get along." Charlie says before leaving once he saw us nod, though not seeing our crossed fingers.

"No promises." November whispers to me, making me laugh silently.

"Now Bellsy, you need to get a good nights rest, you have school tomorrow, and although I would love to join you, I cant. So get you fluffy ass up and to bed! March woman!" November yells at me, pushing me into my room.

I pout and follow, trying not to giggle when she puts on her pajamas. Which consist of a spaghetti strap cat shirt, silk pumpkin nighty underwear, and cat slippers. I dress in boxers and a bra, and we cuddle under my blankets for the night. She was too cute to do otherwise.

* * *

**I decided to do a character Bio for November, just so that picking her mate would be easier for you. Your welcome. And yes, I realize mostly everything down there says Blair, it is what people will shorten her name to. Like how you would say,"My names November, but you can call me Blair."**

**Name: _November Blair Ark_**

**Nickname: _Witchy-Kitty, but most commonly referred to as Blair if not wanting to say November_**

**Age: **

**Human: ****_Fiftee_**_**n**_**_  
_**

**Real: _Unknown_**

**Species: _Archangel-Witch-Neko_**

**Appearance: **

**Human: _Short, spiky-ish violet hair that curl up an around to resemble a tail. She has a set of purple catlike ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow slit cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one, hidden usually in her clothes. She also has four little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. She likes to wear hoodies, pants, shorts, boots, bikinis, and will even run around nude if she wants._**

**Neko: _Cute purple kitten with a long curly tail and a mini version of her witch hat._**

**Personality: _Blair is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. Blair has no shame in her naked body in the presence of males such as pulling down her towel in front of other friends after a bath. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes._**

**Abilities: _Her hat 'Zwan' can be manipulated into a hand on her command and used to grab onto things. The theme of Blair's magic consists of Halloween-themed attacks and defenses, as reflected by her incantation about pumpkins and cat noises. Uses claws if up close, bites, and is proficient in the 'Neko' style of martial arts she was taught._**

**Background: **_**Her father a wizard, mother a Neko, Blair was chosen to be an Angel to balance out the two sides inside of her. Unfortunately being an Angel was not what she wanted, so she answered Lucifer's call and became an Archangel. Now having full control over all her forms, she wondered the worlds dimensions for quite some time before coming across Bella by tricking her to think she was a real cat, caring for her until Bella eventually figured it out and befriended the kitten. She had to leave though when Karen visited with Cenna once, so she went back to Lucifer's realm, where she waited for Bella to move to a safer spot. Now that that has been achieved, she will most likely stay with Bella once again until other Angels appear.**_

* * *

**Its not much right now, I know, I just need to figure the pairings out, then I can really get the story started!**

**Do remember to start sending me pairings. Especially some for little Blair, she needs some loving, after all, dont you just love Lolita?**


End file.
